Video Message
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Just before Ash is about to go to bed, he finds a video message on his phone from none other than Misty! Read to find out what happens.


**Hi :) Here is a little oneshot I wrote last night. This time it is mainly PokeShipping with a little splash of WishfulShipping - Sorry, I couldn't resist :') I hope you like :)**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Iris: 14**

**Cilan: 16**

**Brock: 19**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own these charcters or pokemon iteself, unfortunately :( **

* * *

It was a beautiful night in a forest in the Unova region. The luminous moon shone down on the campsite and the ink coloured sky was sprinkled with millions of sparkling stars.

Brock, who was visiting in old pal, was sat in his tent, scrubbing up on his knowledge about pokemon doctoring.

Ash was snuggled up in the corner of his tent, headphones plugged into his ears. He growled as he desperately tried to block out the sound of giggling and kissing from the tent next door.  
'I bet Cilan and Iris are making out again.' he muttered to no one in particular.

Suddenly, tiredness took over Ash's body and he let out an adorable yawn. He was just about to turn off his iPhone when an unfamiliar app on his homepage caught his eye.

Ash stared at it in a confused manner before opening it up. It took a while to load but when it eventually did, he saw a pleasant surprise. It was a video message from none other than Misty!

A broad grin and blush swept across his tired face as the pretty red head appeared on his screen.  
'Hi Ash!' She greeted cheerily. 'Hope you are okay? Long time no see, huh?'

The teen boy found himself nodding back to her.  
'Bet you're wondering why I'm sending you this, yeah?'

Ash smoothed his hair down before he nodded his head at her once again.  
The teen girl blushed before continuing.  
'It's not like I miss you or anything!' she declared stubbornly. 'I'm far too busy to think about you.' she lied.

Ash's face fell slightly. His heart thumped with love when her expression changed into a sorrowful one. She was so very beautiful.  
'Well, I don't miss you much. Not much at all.' she swallowed before sheepishly telling him the truth.

'Okay, Ash, I miss you a lot. I thought that being away from you would get easier as time went on - I couldn't have been more wrong.' She admitted. 'I miss you Ash. I miss you so very much.'

Ash swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes, just listening to her voice.  
Suddenly she frowned. Ash couldn't see this but somehow he could sense something was up.

'I hope you actually get this message, Ash. I sent it to Brock to add to your beloved Iphone.' she told him before winking and grinning. Ash felt like his heart was about to thump it's way out of his chest. 'Listen, Ash. If Brock has watched this private message, then make sure you give him a huge whack, okay?'

Ash grinned. Oh how he missed her violent antics.  
'Anyway, I guess that's it Ash.' she began to conclude.

The raven-haired boy's face fell a mile. Tears filled his chocolate orbs. He wanted to listen to her gorgeous voice forever.  
'Good Luck Ash in the Unova League. You go kick their butt's, you hear me?'

She tries to grin but fails, knowing that she won't be able to make any sort of contact with him for another while yet.  
'So basically, what I'm saying is that I miss you, Ash. So very much.'

As tears filled her aquamarine eyes, his own poured down his tanned cheek.  
'Life is certainly not the same without you, my Ashy.'

The boy had to stifle his sobs as he heard her take possession of him.  
Ash heard her take a deep breath.  
'Ash? Before I go, I need to tell you something extremely important.'

Upon hearing this, she had his full attention. His heart rate increased dramatically. Was she about to tell him what he'd been waiting for after all these years?

Misty smiled tearfully at him and seemed to stare deep into his chocolate eyes.  
'I love you Ash. I'm sorry I can't tell you in person and I'm sorry if this ruins our friendship. I just had to tell you. I'm just praying that you love me back because it'd hurt so much if you don't.'

A mixture of joyous and sorrowfull tears fell down his cheeks as he mouthed back to her.  
'I love you too Misty.' he told the camera over and over again.

Suddenly Misty zooms in closer to her face. Ash's heart stops as he takes in her beautiful feminine features. She smiles.  
'I'm going to kiss the camera now, Ash. If you love me too, then please, kiss me back.' she blushes deeply.

Misty leans in and kisses the camera lens. Just as her lips press the object, Ash leans in and does the same. Funnily enough, they pull away at the same time.

Misty smiles sadly before waving to the camera.  
'Goodbye, Ash; it's time for me to go.' she waves her slim fingers, a tear trickling down her pale cheek. 'Remember, my handsome Ash; I'll love you forever and always.'

With that, the video concludes. Ash mouths 'I love you always' at the phone before sighing and shutting it down. He thinks about what just happened he snuggles deep into his sleeping bag, his hand clutching his heart. For the first time in his life, Ash went to bed knowing that his true love, loved him back.

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! Was it all right? :) Thanks for reading and reviewing and all that stuff :) I will definitely update soon as I am writing a oneshot later and another for Halloween tomorrow. Also have many other ideas! :D Thanks again!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to face the Black Tower xD**


End file.
